défier l'autorité
by tchii12
Summary: dmlm, l'histoire d'un père et son fils


« Serpent de Troie »

Défier l'autorité de (Snapeslove)

C'est un extrême ! Un DmLm de plus donc homophobes dégagez !

« »

-Comment se porte cette fin de quatrième année ?

Demanda Lucius à son fils, alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement autour de la table à manger familiale.  
-C'est bien. Écourta-t-il pour ne pas en parler, il était à la maison pour le moment et sa vie à Poudlard, il ne voulait rien savoir, surtout que tout cela lui faisait penser à Potter et les malheurs qu'il amenait avec lui chaque fois qu'il lui faisait face, non… Définitivement… Il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet.

-Cela fait deux jours que tu es ici et tu n'as pratiquement pas dit un mot… Constata Lucius. –Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien.

-Nous aurons une discussion ce soir, avant que tu ailles au lit. Je ne permettrai pas que mon fils traverse une mauvaise passe sans me le dire.

-Tout va très bien ! Affirma Draco en plantant sa fourchette bien fort dans sa viande intacte.

-Tout de même, il y a des choses que je dois te dire ce soir… Je serai dans ta chambre à 23h précises, tu n'as pas un seul mot à dire. Ordonna Lucius en prenant son verre de vin avec assurance.

Draco mangea très peu, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler parce que premièrement, Lucius allait le critiquer sur tout et le faire agir comme lui, pour l'exemple qu'il disait. Deuxièmement, il le savait ce dont son père voulait lui parler… Son avenir de mangemort ! Ce maudit avenir dont il n'était pas certain de vouloir, c'était déjà assez dur d'obéïr à son père, alors aux caprices d'un… comment dire… D'une chose cruelle, rien pour lui donner envie de continuer à vivre. Mais il n'allait pas se tuer lui-même, il aimait quand-même le peu de vie qu'il avait, surtout les moments où il se retrouvait seul avec lui-même, à ces moments il se retrouvait avec le vrai Draco, le vrai garçon de 15 ans qui avait des sentiments, faibles certes, mais ils étaient bien là, essayant de survivre aux coups de son père qui voulait le rendre froid et sans cœur, capable de tuer du regard… Comme ce cher Severus Snape, ce repentit que Lucius exécrait pour cela… Avoir quitté le lord pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, Severus était devenu un lâche aux yeux de son père. Draco préférait presqu'être un lâche qu'un esclave muet et dressé à tuer, à se salir les mains à la place d'un 'maître' sanguinaire.

Dans sa chambre, il regardait quelque photos de lui et de son père, quand il ne savait pas qu'un avenir obscur l'attendait, il avait l'air si heureux sur ces photos et maintenant… Ce si beau sourire s'était effacé de sur son visage, quand il voyait Lucius, il se voyait lui-même dans quelques années, triste avenir, pensait-il.

Lucius entra sans frapper, comme si l'endroit personnel de son fils lui appartenait… Ça lui appartenait en fait. Il vint s'assoire sur le lit, juste à côté du jeune blond qui semblait triste et le regarda sérieusement, mais sans signe d'autorité quelconque…

-Draco… Commença-t-il. –S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je veux, j'exige que tu m'en fasse part… Ou je le saurai tôt ou tard et je ne serai pas tendre crois-moi.

-Je ne veux pas être comme toi… Dit-il en regardant ses mains qu'il avait posé sur son ventre.

-Regardes-moi quand tu me parles !

-Je ne veux pas être comme toi ! Répéta-t-il plus fort, avec une touche d'incertitude dans les yeux.

PAFFF ! Fit la gifle que Lucius envoya puissamment à son visage.

Draco osa replonger son regard dans celui de son père.  
PAFFF ! Encore une gifle, plus forte.

-Tu devrais pourtant me remercier, c'est un avenir que je te donnes. Lui cracha Lucius.

Draco ne parla pas, il retenait ses larmes pour ne pas se faire frapper encore, un signe de faiblesse de sa part aurait enragé son père bien plus qu'il ne l'était à ce moment. Lucius se pencha et prit Draco dans ses bras.

-Pardonnes-moi, j'y vais peut-être un peu fort.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas de cette accolade, mais Lucius avait le don de le réconforter tout de même, il passa lui aussi ses bras autour de son père et le serra contre lui en fermant les yeux.

-Tu es mon père… Je dois t'aimer, peu importe ce que tu me fais. L'exemple que tu m'offres n'est pas celui que j'aurais souhaité, mais je t'obéirai.

Ses années de bon fils reprenaient le dessus, toujours plaire à son fier père était la chose la plus importante selon ce qu'il avait appris… Et le faire sourire était franchement plus qu'une simple récompense pour Draco. Il était contradictoire avec lui-même, mais tout cela avait du sens, tant qu'il ne réfléchissait pas à tout ces faits en même temps.

-Les choses que j'avais à te dire, n'avaient rien à voir avec cela de toutes façons… Commença Lucius. Le fait que ta mère soit parti, fait de moi ta seule famille… J'aimerais qu'on s'entende sur ce point et qu'à l'avenir, tu te confies à moi. Si quelque chose ne va pas, je comprendrai, je ferai mon possible du moins.

-Père… Tout va bien, je ne mens pas. Dit-il en se reculant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Quelque chose n'ira pas, crois-moi…

-De quoi tu parles ? Fit le fils avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-Tu as l'âge.

-L'âge de quoi ?

-D'être présenté à un disciple qui te fera ta première approche en tant qu'apprenti…

-Je ne comprend pas…

-Draco… Demain tu seras conduit, par moi, chez un mangemort.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Draco, affolé.

-Tu verras, mais soit prêt mentalement à vivre quelque chose que tu n'aimeras probablement pas.

-Père, expliques-moi, je suis assez grand pour savoir. Le supplia-t-il.

-Non, ce ne sera pas requis que tu le saches, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'enfuis. Dit-il en se levant. –Il est temps de dormir, bonne nuit Draco. Ajouta-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant un fils les yeux écarquillées par le questionnement.

--  
Le lendemain, au déjeuner…

-Père, où vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai quelques arrangements à faire pour la rencontre de ce soir. Expliqua-t-il en étendant le beurre sur son pain.

-Je peux y aller ?

-Non, assures-toi d'être propre quand je reviendrai, sois bien peigné et enfile ton habit de cérémonie noir, celui que je garde dans la garde-robe de mon bureau. Tu y trouveras aussi une fragrance à mettre, des bottes et des gants, mets-les et va m'attendre dans le hall d'entrée, à 10pm précises.

-Bien. Dit Draco en se levant. –Je vais faire ma lecture maintenant, à ce soir père.

-À ce soir… Dit-il d'un ton désolé, lui il savait ce qui attendait Draco pour y avoir passé bien avant.

L'homme termina son repas et partit dans l'heure suivante, laissant Draco seul avec lui-même, inconscient de son sort. Le jeune homme, quand Lucius fut parti, se rendit dans le bureau pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à cet habit mystérieux.

-La classe ! Se dit-il. –Ce doit être une cérémonie importante !

Il le remit à sa place et admira les belles bottes hautes, cirées et lacées de façon élégante. En se retournant pour quitter, il aperçut la paperasse qui recouvrait le bureau de son père, jamais ce bureau n'avait été dans un désordre pareil et cela attira l'attention du garçon fort curieux… Une lettre ouverte à l'intention de Lucius… Rien de mal à la lire et la remettre là où elle était ensuite…

_Lucius Malfoy,  
La cérémonie d'initiation aura lieu Dimanche soir, à minuit tapant. Amenez le futur disciple habillé traditionnellement et prêt à recevoir la première étape. Le disciple le plus qualifié, c'est à dire Vangelius Schuter s'occupera de Draco Malfoy pendant les trois heures que requièrent la cérémonie d'initiation.  
Prenez note que certaines règles ont été modifiées depuis. La boisson partagée par le mentor et l'apprenti est maintenant l'absythe, alcool très fort et capable de relaxer une personne suffisamment pour qu'elle ne ressente pas trop la douleur causée par l'union._

-L'union ? Se demanda Draco.

_L'apprenti n'est pas défloré devant toute l'assemblée, mais seul avec le mentor dans une chambre conçue à cet effet._

-Défloré ? Se dit Draco, commençant à paniquer légèrement.

_Le reste ne change pas, l'initié doit obéissance à son mentor, se doit de le respecter et de lui donner ce qu'il demande. Si l'initié n'est pas des plus obéissant, le lord s'en occupera lui-même et le rendra docile._

Draco n'allait sûrement pas accepter une chose pareille !

_Vous aurez le droit, étant le père du futur disciple, d'assister à la cérémonie sans intervenir, à moins d'un abus de la part du mentor.  
À une très prochaine rencontre._

-Non ! Pensa Draco tout haut. –Père ne va pas me laisser… Ajouta-t-il en pleurant, chiffonnant le papier en s'agenouillant sur le sol, désespéré et prit au piège.

Son père allait l'amener se faire déflorer par un inconnu, se faire humilier serait le mot juste, pour un monstre sans considération ! Draco était sidéré et surtout, incapable de fuir parce que les conséquences allaient être bien pires pour lui, pour Lucius aussi.  
Il passa la journée entière dans sa chambre à pleurer son sort, imaginant les scènes à venir sans en avoir aucune idée, il faisait face à l'inconnu et ne pouvait absolument rien y faire…

Il attendait dans le hall d'entrée, habillé tout de noir et ses cheveux peignés impeccablement. Lucius allait bientôt franchir la porte pour l'amener vers son destin horrible et Draco avait toujours peine à se retenir de pleurer ou de s'enfuir. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un vent frais et Lucius apparut, l'air sérieux.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Que je le sois ou pas, cela changera quelque chose ?

-Malheureusement non. Dit Lucius, l'air triste.

-Alors allons-y.

Le voyage ne fut pas long car Lucius les fit transplanner out les deux et ils arrivèrent dans un autre hall, plus sombre, humide et pas accueillant du tout en fait.

-Bonsoir. Dit un homme tout vêtu de noir avec un capuchon cachant sa figure. –Vous devez être Draco ?  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Bien… Il est prêt ? Demanda l'homme à Lucius.

-Oui.

-Il le sait ?

-Non, comme promis, il n'est pas au courant.

-Parfait. Dans deux heures, présentez-vous devant cette porte… Dit l'homme en pointant une grande porte de bois défraîchit. –Soit vous entrez avec le petit, soit vous attendez bien sagement avec le reste de l'assemblée.

-Merci, j'attendrai avec l'assemblée. Répondit Lucius sur son ton le plus froid.

Draco paniquait intérieurement, mais ne le montrait pas.  
Une fois seul avec Lucius, il le regarda et chuchota…

-Je le sais. Père, ne me laisses pas seul avec lui, s'il-te-plaît. Le supplia Draco, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

-Je ne veux pas voir ça.

-C'est si terrible ?

-Ça l'est.

-N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyens ? Demanda Draco en serrant son père contre lui.

-Oui.

-N'importe quoi, mais pas ça, je t'en supplies !

-La seule alternative est que je sois celui qui t'initie et, je ne veux pas. Où as-tu appris pour la cérémonie ?

-Dans ton bureau… La lettre.

-Ce passera ce qui doit se passer, point final. Dit-il d'un ton sec et déterminé.

-Père… Pleura Draco tout contre sa poitrine.

Lucius avait mal, voir son fils avec une si grande peine… Avec raison en plus, ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Le faire lui-même ? C'était hors de question ! C'était bien trop éprouvant d'être l'initié, alors être le mentor… Surtout qu'il parlait de son fils, jamais !

-Draco écoutes… Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ! Tu es mon fils, tu es mon sang et ma fierté, sois courageux, cela ne sera pas si long et c'est le plus difficile, le reste est très simple.

-Quoi faire s'il me demande de le faire avec lui encore et encore ? J'ai peur.

-Tu ne sera pas apprenti toute ta vie, seulement le temps que tu sois capable de fonctionner seul.

-C'est déjà trop, j'ai honte.

-C'est un grand honneur que le lord te fais en te choisissant ce soir.

-Père… Au moins ne me laisse pas seul… Pleura-t-il encore en serrant Lucius très fort.

-Très bien… Soupira l'homme, conscient qu'il pourrait y avoir de l'abus en effet.

--

Les deux heures étaient passé et Lucius attendait avec son fils que le dit mentor vienne ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer le futur apprenti.

-Entre. Dit l'homme vêtu de noir, lui aussi.

-Je vais assister. Affirma Lucius en entrant lui aussi.

-Très bien.

Draco était emplis de nervosité malsaine, cela lui rongeait l'intérieur avec cruauté, laissant voir dans ses yeux l'inquiétude à l'état pure, il était terrorisé.

-Prend place sur le lit et retire ta cape. Dit l'homme en allumant un feu.

Draco s'exécuta et s'assit au pied du lit et posa sa cape à côté de lui, lançant des regards de supplications vers Lucius qui restait neutre. L'homme tendit une coupe pleine d'absynthe à Draco, il le savait, il l'avait lu dans la lettre. Il cala sans hésitation la boisson, se disant que s'il était saoul, il n'allait peut-être pas se rendre compte de son viol arrangé, car oui, cela était un viol, dans un certain sens. Une fois la coupe reprise par l'homme et posé sur une table, Vangelius de son nom, vint debout en face de Draco et déboutonna lentement l'habit de ce dernier.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, jeune homme, tu apprécieras.  
Draco hocha la tête en regardant le sol, une boule dans la gorge… Son père n'intervenait pas, il était perdu.  
L'homme se mit à embrasser Draco dans le cou, lui soutirant des gémissements de dégoût. Draco lança un regard désespéré vers Lucius, une larme coula de l'œil du jeune homme et sa bouche se crispait, prêt à pleurer sans retenue.

Lucius ne pouvait pas intervenir, il allait regarder son fils se faire violer, voilà tout. Son cœur battait la nervosité et le mépris pour l'homme qui touchait Draco sans scrupules, mais l'homme non plus n'avait pas le choix, il était sous les ordres du lord.

Doucement, les épaules de Draco furent découvertes, Vangelius usait de toute la douceur possible, il n'allait définitivement pas en abuser, mais lui faire très attention, au moins il y avait ça, mais Draco pleurait toujours…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferai attention à toi. Murmura l'homme.

La plupart des mangemorts y allaient avec force, voulant s'offrir un corps pur et jouir dedans, laissant la douceur pour ceux qui se mariaient, ce qui était rare car ils aimaient tous la débauche. Vangelius semblait différent lui, peut-être avait-il l'intention de demander à épouser Draco après la cérémonie…

-Non ! Dit Draco d'une voix aiguë alors que l'homme allait lui retirer son sous-vêtement.

-Tu ne veux pas ? Fit l'homme. –Alors je prendrai mon temps… Ajouta-t-il en remontant le tissu qu'il avait à peine descendu, même pas assez pour le voir complètement nu. –Tu es farouche… Je comprend cela.

Draco lança un autre regard de victime à son père, pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes.

L'homme avait prit tout son temps pour réchauffer Draco, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner alors il n'eut pas le choix, il baissa le sous-vêtement sous les protestation du jeune homme qui gigotait sur le lit.

-Non ! S'il-vous-plaît… Je vous en supplie ! Pleurait-il en regardant Lucius qui ne semblait pas réagir.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu n'auras pas si mal, laisses-toi faire ou je devrai utiliser la force et je ne veux pas aller jusque-là. Dit l'homme en enlevant complètement le tissu.

-Ne le faites pas… Père… Père… Sanglota Draco alors que Vangelius le retournait avec attention sur le ventre. –Non ! Arrêtez ! Je ne veux pas !

Lucius avait de la peine, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il devait lui aussi se soumettre à la volonté du lord pour ne pas s'attirer sa colère orageuse.

Vangelius ouvrit son propre pantalon et en sortit son sexe qu'il posa à l'entrée du jeune futur apprenti. Il le tenait fermement pour réussir son entrée du premier coup et tenta une poussée à l'intérieur, mais Draco bougea pour l'en empêcher, ce qui fonctionna ce coup-ci.

-Père… Fais quelque chose ! Hurla Draco à travers ses larmes.

-ASSEZ ! Cria Lucius en se levant.

Draco pleurait avec voix et l'homme arrêta à la demande du grand blond qui semblait furieux.

-Je n'ai pas abusé, de ce que je sache ! Affirma Vangelius en maintenant toujours Draco contre le matelas.

-JE m'occuperai de son initiation ! Allez en avertir le lord et laissez-moi seul avec lui. Ordonna Lucius en s'avançant vers le lit.

-Bien, cela est votre droit. Confirma Vangelius. –Il est à vous…. Juste une chose… Ne faites pas semblant de le faire, faites-le ! Je sais que c'est votre fils, alors fils ou pas, la cérémonie doit avoir lieu maintenant ! Dit-il en s'en allant.

-Tout sera fait selon les bons vouloirs du maître.

Lucius ne savait pas pourquoi il avait stopper Vangelius, il le regrettait à ce moment, car il allait devoir le faire lui-même. Au moins Draco serait plus 'à l'aise' avec lui qu'avec un inconnu. Il se maudissait, tout cela n'était pas prévu ! Il avait eu si mal pour Draco, maintenant il fallait quand-même lui faire du mal.

-Draco, es-tu conscient que…

-Oui, fais-le. Je préfère de loin mon père à une brute. Le coupa le jeune homme en essuyant ses larmes.

Lucius soupira bruyamment avant de monter sur le lit et recouvrir Draco avec la couverture. Il prit lui aussi la boisson, se dévêtit et vint sous la couverture. Il se sentait abominable, dégueulasse, horrible… Rien ne qualifiait assez puissamment ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à son propre enfant. Draco ne pleurait plus, il serra Lucius contre lui et lui donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

-Merci… Chuchota Draco sans sourire, lui aussi savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avec son propre père.

-Ne me remercies surtout pas. Dit-il en glissant sa main le long du corps de Draco, s'arrêtant sur ses hanches. –Ne me remercies jamais pour cela.

Lucius se colla contre Draco, sur le côté, puis se mit lui aussi à l'embrasser dans le cou, profitant de l'effet relaxant de la boisson qui agissait en lui, commençant à se faire un peu plus insistant de ses mains qu'il passait sur le corps de son fils… Les frissons avaient disparut pour laisser place à une certaine et inattendue envie. Au moins Draco ne se plaignait plus, il n'avait pas le choix… Et Lucius non plus d'ailleurs.

Comment être excité suffisamment pour lui faire l'amour ? C'était son fils après tout ! La chair de sa chair ! Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué encore ! Il ne ressentait pas l'envie de s'unir avec Draco, en tout cas, pas de cette façon.

Il força la jambe du jeune homme à se mettre sur sa hanche et roula au-dessus, ne lâchant pas sa bouche, essayant de se mettre dans l'ambiance, s'obligeant à oublier qui était la personne qu'il allait déflorer en fermant les yeux. Impossible, l'image agréable de Draco lui revenait sans cesse en tête, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si ce n'était pas lui.

Embrassant la poitrine et les seins de Draco, sa main alla rejoindre l'intimité de ce dernier et il y fit entrer un doigt, lentement, voulant en finir pour de bon.  
-Hhmm… Fit le jeune homme en se cambrant sous la sensation, cela ne faisait pas mal.

Lucius ouvrit les yeux et vit que Draco avait fermé les siens, la tête tournée sur le côté, il essayait d'apprécier ce que l'homme lui faisait pour faire passer le moment plus vite. Le jeune blond ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Lucius, qui le fixait tout en retirant sa main, allant s'emparer de la virilité enfin dressée de celui-ci. Il se mit à genoux entre les jambes de Draco et passa ses cuisses sous les fesses du jeune blond, laissant son sexe à peine durcit toucher le fourreau de chair brûlant.

Il n'avait pas à attendre la bénédiction de Draco, mais il hésita quand-même, serrant les lèvres. Draco ferma les yeux et crispa un peu le visage, montrant qu'il était prêt pour ce qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter. Lucius se pencha pour emprisonner la bouche de celui-ci avec la sienne et lentement, avança son corps plus près, faisant entrer son sexe dans l'ouverture préparée du jeune blond.

-AAAhhhhhh ! Cria-t-il, cela faisait mal.

Lucius entra jusqu'au bout, puis entama tout de suite une série de vas et vient, sentant malgré lui l'agréable sensation que cela lui procurait. Toucher Draco avec tant de tendresse pour ne pas qu'il souffre le rendait fébrile, il découvrait la sensibilité de celui-ci et il n'y était pas indifférent. À ce moment, il comprit qu'il ne connaissait pas Draco, mais il le désirait plus que tout, il ne lui faisait plus une initiation, non, il l'aimait, il lui faisait l'amour avec tout les sentiments que cela impliquait, famille ou pas, il venait de dépasser la limite de toutes façons.

Draco s'agrippa à Lucius et se laissa faire, se laissa monter et descendre à chaque coups de hanches, lui aussi ressentait un plaisir soudain et il ne se gêna pas pour le montrer.

-Mmmmm… Gémit-il de façon évidente en serrant Lucius contre lui pour le forcer à continuer.

-Ahh ahhh mmmm… Se laissa enfin aller Lucius.

Draco se redressa en se tenant à la tête du lit et s'assit sur les cuisses de Lucius, qui les fit s'approcher de cette même tête de lit pour pouvoir le tenir bien en place. Draco s'agrippa aux barreaux et se fit monter et descendre lui-même afin que les mains du plus vieux soient libres… Pour pouvoir profiter de caresses plus approfondies alors qu'il sentait toute la longueur du sexe de Lucius s'enfoncer en lui, frapper sa prostate et le faire crier de plaisir. Après quelques mouvement de bassin, les bras de Draco se fatiguèrent et il entoura Lucius de ses bras, le couchant sur le dos. À quatre pattes au-dessus de l'homme, Draco faisait maintenant tout les mouvements d'avant en arrière, profitant des montées et descentes du bassin de Lucius, il gémissait sans arrêt et entraînait doucement Lucius vers la fin, comme il voulait bien nommer l'événement.

-Mmmm oui… oh… Hurla Draco en serrant les épaules de Lucius avec ses mains, se faisant bouger plus rapidement ainsi.

L'homme prit Draco contre lui et le serra très fort, essayant de se retenir pour qu'au moins, Draco ait une première expérience satisfaisante, même si c'était avec lui. Il faufila sa main entre leur deux corps et vint saisir son sexe bien dure pour le masturber avec ardeur, ne s'occupant que du bien être et du futur souvenir de ce dernier.

-Oh, c'est bon…. Mmmmmmmm encore… Se pressa Draco en allant encore plus vite, ne laissant pas le choix à Lucius d'aller un peu plus vite. –Oui… Ouii… Fit-il encore en allant à un rythme déchaîné.

Lucius ne pu en endurer plus et se laissa aller en Draco, le tenant très fort contre lui, se raidissant à l'extrême pour bien vivre ce plaisir qu'il n'allait avoir qu'une seule fois.

-AAHH ! MMM OUII AHHH ! Hurla Lucius en gardant sa vitesse.

-OUHH ! mmmmmmmmmmm HAAAHHH ! HAHHH HAHH !

Draco se laissa aller dans la main de Lucius qui s'empressa d'entrer un de ses doigts recouvert de semence en Draco…

-ARRGGGHHH ! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! Cria-t-il à tue tête, crispant chaque muscle de son visage, se déversant une seconde fois sur le ventre de Lucius.

Draco s'effondra à côté de Lucius et ne dit pas un seul mot, trop à bout de souffle et également incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, comme humilié de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Maintenant tu n'as rien à craindre. Dit Lucius en soupirant.

-Je ne t'ai pas craint…

-Je m'excuse.. J'ai si honte.. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? Ou dois-je te quitter pour toujours ? Je te supplies de me pardonner Draco…

-Ça va… Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu.  
Lucius ne savait que dire, c'était vrai que Draco l'avait voulu, mais s'il avait dit non, Draco aurait quand-même survécu.

-Je m'excuse, je dois appeler l'hôte pour lui dire que c'est accomplis. Annonça-t-il en se levant, se rhabillant sans montrer sa peine.

-Fais. Dit Draco avant de se retourner pour pleurer dans l'oreiller.

-Ne pleures pas… Essaya de le rassurer Lucius sans approcher.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt que Lucius fut habillé.

-Vous l'avez fait ? Demanda Vangelius.

-Oui. Dit Lucius en baissant la tête.

Vangelius s'étira le cou pour voir, il aperçut le jeune homme en train de pleurer et refit face à Lucius qui finissait de boutonner sa chemise…

-Bien. Je vais le laver. Lança-t-il comme s'il parlait d'une chose sans importance.

-Ça va, je l'ai baisé, je peux le laver. Dit-il pour paraître indifférent.

Il alla de ce pas réconforter Draco.

-J'ai dit cela pour qu'il ne croit pas que je tiens vraiment à toi…

Mais Draco pleurait toujours. Il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de faire, de ce que son père venait de faire avec lui.

Lucius lui donna un bain dans la pièce à côté et l'emmena sur le lit à nouveau pour le bercer dans ses bras en culpabilisant, il aurait dû laisser faire Vangelius, mais il ne pouvait pas voir son fils souffrir ainsi, surtout si ce n'était pas lui qui lui infligeait cette souffrance.  
-Nous devons nous rendre devant l'assembée… Voldemort n'y sera pas cette fois, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
Sans sire un mot, Draco prit son père par la main et se laissa conduire, espérant qu'il y ait un échappatoire pour qu'il se sente mieux, c'était vraiment la pire année de sa vie, de sa terrible vie qui commençait à peine.

-Un petit cigare, pour célébrer ? Fit un mangemort en tendant un cigare à Lucius.

-Non, ça va.

Ils étaient tous assit autour d'une immense table, au moins 20 mangemorts prenaient place là et Lucius aussi d'ailleurs. Draco trônait sur une chaise devant eux, à l'écart, ils le regardaient tous en souriant, quand l'un d'eux prit la parole…

-Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa.. Passons… Accepteras-tu, d'ici deux ans, de servir le lord comme ton père l'a fait, de lui obéir et de donner ta vie pour lui, peu importe la situation ?

C'était comme une demande en marriage… Et son père qui ne faisait rien, il le regardait en silence, l'air un peu désolé… Tout se passait bien trop vite pour Draco…

-…Oui… Dit-il en baissant la tête.

Tout ça pour ne pas faire de tort à son père, si fier d'être parmi tout ces monstres, il avait de la difficulté à croire que Lucius pouvait être comme eux. Un plus jeune mangemort osa la parole… Mais cela n'eut aucune importance…

-Lucius… Tu as vraiment couché avec ton fils ?

-LA FERME ! Dit le premier qui avait parlé. –Ce qu'il a fait, contrairement à toi, prouve qu'il est fidèle et ferait absolument n'importe quoi pour notre maître ! C'est un acte de courage que Lucius a accompli, prends-en de la graine, apprenti !

Draco attendait avec impatience la fin de cette réunion, il voulait rentrer à la maison et profiter des deux ans qu'il lui restait pour être un jeune garçon plein de vie, avec ses amis et ses ennemis aussi.

-Prends ceci, Draco et portes-le toujours. Dit l'homme en lui attachant une chaine autour du cou. –Ceci est la preuve que tu sera l'un des nôtres dans un avenir prochain, personne de nôtre 'communauté' ne te fera du mal en voyant ceci.

--

Ils étaient de retour à la maison, enfin. Draco avait prit le chemin de sa chambre sans dire bonsoir, éprouvé par les évènements de la veille, il était plus de 4 heures du matin et il était épuisé, il entra sous les couvertures sans même se déshabiller. Lucius vint le rejoindre et s'assit sur le bord du lit en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Bonne nuit… Pardonnes-moi…

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute, père, tu n'y est pour rien, je te pardonne…

-Si, tout est de ma faute au contraire.

-Peu importe… Dit Draco en tirant sur Lucius pour son accolade du soir.

Il serra son père très fort dans ses bras et le recula un peu pour lui donner un chaste baiser sur la joue… Doucement, il en donna un autre, puis un autre en s'approchant de la bouche de Lucius. Il passa ses bras autour de cou du grand blond et colla tendrement sa bouche sur la sienne, puis y resta pour bien faire comprendre qu'il voualit un de ces baisers qui rendaient bien, un autre comme ceux de cette nuit… Lucius ferma les yeux, il se sentait bien et pardonné, il caressa la poitrine de Draco et approfondit le baiser sans demander, Draco répondit avec envie… Passant ses jambes autour du torse de Lucius pour le garder bien contre lui. C'est à ce moment que le père se redressa…

-Draco…

-Ah père, je t'aime toujours…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment d'être plus près de toi encore… Avoua Lucius en lui souriant.

-C'est parce que tu vas devoir être mon tuteur… Et que…

-Que quoi ?

-Tu devras m'épouser…

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Lucius.

-Je l'ai lu, cet après-midi.

-Tu sais bien qu'il y a d'autres moyens très courant dans ce cas.

-Oui mais pour t'assurer que personne ne profitera de moi, tu vas le faire, pour moi, parce que tu m'aimes…

-Je te confierai à une tutrice, un point c'est tout.

-Non, je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Père, jamais je ne me sentirai bien si quelqu'un d'autre que ma famille prend soin de moi. Je me fou de savoir que nous aurons peut-être à le refaire. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un inconnu, même étant une femme… Les femmes battent aussi tu sais…

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous marier, c'est contraire à…

-Tu es un mangemort, que connais-tu de la loi ? Tu sais que cela devra passer devant le conseil et plusieurs mangemorts se battront pour m'avoir, tu le sais ça et n'importe quel d'entre eux pourrait m'avoir…

-Très bien. Mais jamais nous ne referons ce que nous avons fait ce soir…

-Tu m'a détesté pendant ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Draco.

-Non… Je t'ai aimé… Dit-il en collant sa bouche encore.

Il lui donna un long baiser comme un de ceux qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt, Draco répondit vivement et essaya de faire monter Lucius dans son lit, mais ce dernier n'y alla pas…

-Tu veux bien rester pour la nuit ?

-Bien sûre.

Ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient que dormir, enfin c'est ce que Lucius souhaita quand Draco se colla à lui pour soit disant dormir… Une petite main baladeuse errant sur le bas-ventre de l'homme avec appréhension.  
Quand Lucius sentit une cuisse par-dessus ses jambes, une main pressant son bas-ventre et des lèvres accompagnés d'une langue dans son cou, il ne su pas quoi faire, prit par la surprise, l'envie et le refus se battait en lui férocement.

-Draco…

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé… Chuchota Draco en le ravageant de baisers dans le cou, descendant sa main plus bas et l'entrant dans le sous-vêtement de Lucius.

-Oh oui, j'ai adoré. Fut tout ce que Lucius fut capable de répondre alors que Draco frôlait son sexe déjà durcit.

Encore ce sentiment de fébrilité qui venait hanter Lucius, presqu'impatient de se laisser aller dans les bras de son petit amour… S'il fallait que Lucius épouse Draco pour le sauver des mauvaises mains et que ce dernier l'aime au point de lui faire l'amour, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il avait entraîné Draco dans son vice, sa faute, son tort. Mais ses mains étaient si douces, si familières, tellement plus accueillantes.

-Demain nous irons nous marier devant l'assemblée, pour qu'ils voient tous que tu m'appartiens… Ils devront croire que tu es mon objet, que tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil, que tu n'as d'yeux que pour moi et le lord. Dit-il tout bas pour ne pas briser le moment.

-Je t'ai toujours appartenu, mes yeux n'ont toujours été que pour toi, père… Chuchota Draco avant de prendre la bouche de Lucius en otage pour une douce torture langoureuse.

Demain ils allaient se marier… Tout s'était produit si vite, tout était incroyable, une vraie histoire à dormir debout…

-Mais c'est insensé Lucius !

-Ai-je le droit, oui ou non ? Demanda le grand blond en tenant la main de son fils.

-Absolument, il n'y a aucune de nos règles qui peut empêcher ça…

-Alors mariez-nous dans la prochaine heure et rien ne vous arrivera… Rétorqua Lucius.

-Pourquoi si vite ?

-Avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'essaie de s'emparer de Draco, je crois que j'ai le droit au premier mot, non ?

-Bien sûre Lucius, bien sûre. Revenez dans 10 minutes, tout sera prêt. Dit l'homme douteux, membre des disciples de Voldemort.

--

-Je n'ai jamais célébré de mariage, alors passons vite au concret, il me semble que vous êtes tout deux ici pour cela. Je suis connu par la loi pour avoir le pouvoir d'unir deux êtres, mais mon manque d'expérience risque d'abréger votre réjouissance, mais voilà, allons-y… Avoua l'ancien sorcier de bonne foi.

Draco était debout près de Lucius et il lui lança un regard joyeux, aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître et prit la main de Lucius dans la sienne. Oh ils n'avaient pas prit la peine de se vêtir avec classe, ils n'avaient pas le temps avant qu'un certain Vangelius ne demande son dû et Lucius voulait empêcher cela à tout prix.

-Lucius Malfoy, voulez-vous prendre pour époux… Draco Malfoy… votre fils, ne l'oubliez jamais… et jurer de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare et au-delà ?

-Oui. Dit-il sèchement sans regarder Draco.

-Et vous, Draco Malfoy… voulez-vous prendre pour époux… Lucius Malfoy votre père, souvenez-vous en.. et jurer de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare et au-delà ?

-Oui. Répondit-il en se tournant la tête pour regarder Lucius.

-Je vous déclare donc mari et… Marié. Vous pouvez… vous embrasser. Dit l'homme en regardant tout autour.

Draco semblait vouloir, il avait même tiré Lucius vers lui, mais ce dernier l'évitait en fixant le haut des murs.

-Ne veux-tu pas m'embrasser ? Demanda Draco.

Lucius se pencha et donna un bref baiser à la bouche de son… Mari, mais fut retenu par celui-ci pour un baiser bien plus délicieux, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il l'aimait lui aussi bien plus qu'il ne le laissait voir.  
-J'espère vous savoir en train de consumer ce mariage cette nuit, sinon le lien se ce créera pas et vous ne serez pas officiellement mariés… Conclut l'homme en les saluant d'un signe de tête, puis partit hors de la pièce.

-Quoi ? Fit Draco.

-C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire cette nuit… Dit Lucius, se passant une main dans la chevelure.

-Alors ce sera fait. Dit Draco en serrant Lucius contre lui. –Ensuite tout ira bien, il n'y aura plus de danger hein ? Demanda Draco, apeuré de nouveau.

-Ce sera fini. Le rassura Lucius en le frottant dans le dos.

Ils se rendirent au manoir Malfoy dans le plus grand silence, ils savaient ce qui les attendaient une fois revenus et que pouvaient-ils dire, vraiment.

Trop vite, tout cela c'était passé bien trop vite, tellement vite que Draco se demandait encore s'il avait imaginé tout ça. Trop vite pour lui, trop épouvantable aussi, devoir compléter son 'devoir conjugal' avec Lucius, comme si le fait d'être son époux par symbole ne suffisait pas !

En entrant dans la chambre de Lucius, Draco démontra toute sa crainte car, à cet instant, ils étaient vraiment seuls tout les deux, personne pour lui venir en aide advenant un problème… Mais qui lui viendrait en aide de toutes façons ? Il était condamné, il appartenait à son père déjà, mais là, il était sa 'chose' personnelle, il lui devait une obéissance totale, une confiance sincère et… et… Une dévotion charnelle complète.

-Père je…

-Ne m'appelles plus ainsi !

Quel choc tout de même ! Son enfance envolée, il devait en plus appeler son père par son prénom…

-Lucius… Devons-nous vraiment le faire ?

-Hélas oui.

-Serait-ce une corvée pour toi ? Demanda le jeune blond.

-Draco, que penses-tu ? Cela ne devait pas se terminer de cette façon et tu le sais très bien, si tu n'avais pas fait l'enfant en exigeant ma présence dans cette chambre, tu ne serais pas obligé de te donner à moi ! Se frustra Lucius. –Maintenant acceptes et soumet toi. Dit-il sur un ton un peu plus doux.

Draco baissa la tête sans dire un mot de plus et se déshabilla, pas un seul de ses regards ne se dirigeait vers Lucius, il se sentait si minable, c'était vrai que c'était de sa faute, il le savait et n'allait rien faire contre, il aimait de loin ceci que de se retrouver seul avec un inconnu encore plus possessif que Lucius. Le seul vrai problème pour lui et sûrement pour Lucius aussi, c'était le lien qui les unissaient, sans cela, la cruelle situation n'aurait pas eu cet effet dévastateur sur eux deux.

Draco savait aussi que, l'ayant fait une première fois il pouvait bien savoir, Lucius savait comment le prendre. Il avait un peu moins peur cette fois-ci, mais espérait que l'homme soit aussi doux avec lui que cette maudite première fois, il ne voulait pas avoir mal et surtout pas pleurer, mais pleurer, il allait le faire peu importe comme cela allait se dérouler. C'est ce maudit sentiment de culpabilité qui venait après qui le détruisait puissamment, la sensation d'avoir aimé l'interdit sacré, d'avoir profité de l'immoralité, de s'être fait plaisir avec ce qui faisait honte…

Il glissa dans le lit avec un air sérieux, ne voulant en aucun cas attiser Lucius en faisant quoi que ce soit de sensuel, rien de séduisant, il voulait simplement en finir une deuxième fois, la dernière espérait-il du plus profond de son cœur. Comment cela allait-il se passer cette fois ? Devait-il faire le premier mouvement envers Lucius ? Ou devait-il attendre que ce soit Lucius qui prenne les commandes ? Tant de questions en si peu de temps le firent s'apercevoir que Lucius se penchait déjà sur son corps sans le toucher, il le regardait, les yeux de Lucius brillaient presque c'en était épeurant.  
Avec hésitation et surtout, retenue, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme et le détaillait avec attention, se demandant si Lucius allait approcher pour l'embrasser ou tout simplement en venir au fait et le souiller tout de suite.

-Tu as peur ? Demanda finalement Lucius tout bas.

Draco hocha la tête positivement, rapidement, démontrant la peur réelle qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Le fruit tentateur qu'était devenu Draco enflammait Lucius presque joyeusement, sans toutefois enlevé au moment toute sa laideur…

-Fermes les yeux. Murmura Lucius en laissant son corps se poser sur celui de Draco.

Draco obéit, la chaleur venait de le toucher, doucement, puis de longs cheveux vinrent caresser ses joues alors que des mains venaient saisir les siennes tranquillement. Ce qui fut la surprise, les lèvres douces, comme la première fois, de Lucius qui se posèrent sur les siennes avec une timidité nouvelle… Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient seuls tout les deux ou parce que Lucius s'était résigné au fait que Draco était sa moitié et qu'il devait le traiter avec douceur pour le garder consentant ? Consentant… Bien grand mot…

Consentant d'être obligé de se laisser faire l'amour par son propre père ? Ou consentant d'avoir un avenir douteux, mais sécuritaire ? C'est surtout la soumission dont il allait devoir faire preuve tout le reste de sa vie qui l'empêchait de prendre la chose avec un peu moins de difficulté.

-Écartes les jambes… Chuchota Lucius en se faisant une place entre celles-ci, pouvant ainsi être complètement collé à Draco, ainsi que la bosse étonnement dur de ce dernier. -Tu en as envie…

Constata Lucius, forçant la tête de Draco à se tourner vers la droite pour poser sa bouche dans son cou. Et Draco se surprenant lui-même à répondre, non pas à la question, mais la constatation…

-Oui… D'une voix traînante et basse, le 'i' se fondant dans un soupir plus qu'envoûtant.

Lucius donna un coup de tête vers l'arrière pour envoyer ses cheveux derrière ses épaules puis replongea dans le cou du jeune blond tremblant d'il ne savait quoi… Désir ? Peur ? Probablement des deux, qui savait. En se rappelant Draco sous lui l'autre nuit, il fut prit d'une seconde envie… Comment oublier ce bel adolescent, sous lui et bien soumis, les genoux écartés et prêt à recevoir son châtiment ? C'était presque la même scène qui se reproduisait, la différence était que Draco n'était plus face à quelque chose qu'il ignorait, mais qu'il voulait en secret sans se l'avouer à lui-même.

Il devait quand-même lui apprendre les bases s'il voulait, car oui il y pensait, le refaire avec lui. Tâche ardue, mais pas impossible… Fallait juste y aller en douceur pour le moment, prendre le temps de vraiment découvrir Draco et ses gestes, manies et surtout gémissements. Fallait lui faire des choses agréables pour l'amadouer, pour l'apprivoiser serait le terme plus juste et Lucius se croyait capable d'une telle chose.

-Dis oui encore… Demanda Lucius de sa voix la plus douce.

-Oui… Gémit Draco en sentant une main lui caresser le dedans d'une cuisse… Cuisse qu'il remonta en pliant son genoux vers le haut pour sentir un peu plus cette chaleur quasi excitante sur sa peau.

Lucius touchait, mais touchait avec précaution, il n'allait pas toute détruire sa belle approche en allant directement poser sa main là où il savait que ça allait faire gémir le jeune homme, ce serait bâcler le travail et pas à peu près. Il attendit plutôt que le soumis bouge de lui-même, qu'il vienne chercher les caresses tout seul… Ce qu'il fit en remontant les hanches pour les presser contre celles de Lucius, inconsciemment, mais il le fit quand-même. Ce 'oui' résonnait dans la tête du plus vieux comme une invitation bien évidente à l'indécence, les gestes lents du plus jeune exprimaient aussi le désir naissant et irrésistible.

-Touches-moi. Dit Lucius en prenant une main de Draco pour la poser sur sa hanche.

La main en question glissa doucement jusqu'au creux du dos de l'homme, puis Draco rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant encore la bouche revenir se jeter dans son cou, les longs cheveux tomber sur sa figure et dans sa bouche alors qu'il gémissait. En tirant Lucius vers lui sous le choc agréable d'un frisson, le sexe de ce dernier vint effleurer le sien et tout deux furent emporté dans un gémissement rauque, recherchant maladroitement ce contacte excitant une seconde fois.

D'un geste très brusque, et ce fut plus fort que lui, Lucius retourna Draco sur le ventre et l'immobilisa ainsi, les jambes écartées et la croupe surélevée, puis fut repris d'un élan de douceur et se mit à embrasser son jeune compagnon sur la nuque, laissant sa main libre glisser vers la virilité de ce dernier, se maintenant avec l'autre.

-Dis-le encore… Gémit Lucius en regardant l'arrière train de Draco offert impudiquement.

-Ahh… Fit-il comme réponse alors que ses testicules étaient soudainement enveloppées d'une main. -…Oui… Chuchota-t-il cette fois-ci, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide tellement ce toucher chaud l'avait fait souffrir d'une vague piquante d'envie.

La poitrine bien contre le matelas et la tête couchée sur la droite, les hanches remontées et les mains accrochées au draps, Draco était plus qu'une tentation, Lucius n'eut même pas de le temps d'y penser avant de le constater, il approcha son visage et, du bout de la langue, toucha l'intimité du jeune homme. L'air chaud qui sortait de la bouche du plus âgé ne fit qu'aggraver l'état avancé de Draco qui donna un petit coup de bassin vers l'avant, se séparant momentanément de cette langue aguichante pour revenir aussitôt profiter de cette attention aussi nocive qu'appréciable. Lucius s'avança sur toute la longueur du dos de Draco et vint rejoindre son visage avec sa bouche, lui faisant sentir son sexe entre ses fesses par le fait même, sexe qu'il descendit pour le frotter sur le sien lentement, arrachant enfin quelques plaintes sourdes et aiguës parce qu'étouffées par le coin de l'oreiller, à Draco. Ces plaintes l'excitèrent et le dérangèrent, incapable de faire la différence entre ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il désirait, mais les mouvements de bassins de ce toujours fils le firent remonter son sexe rapidement à l'entrée du plaisir à venir.

Tout en serrant un peu entre ses dents la peau fragile de la nuque de Draco, Lucius laissa son désir l'emporter sur son orgueil et poussa en lui un peu, à peine… Mais quand il entendit le gémissement, loin d'en être un de douleur, de Draco, il n'hésita même pas et entra directement, tenant de ses mains le bas du corps du jeune homme en l'air.

Draco serra les jambes ensemble, referma ses poings déjà serrés sur les drap et laissa une longue plainte provocatrice sortir de sa gorge. Draco n'eut le choix que d'élever le reste de son corps en poussant sur ses bras, pour ensuite arquer le dos en signe de soumission et de plaisir.

Lucius resta immobile un instant, profitant des petits et subtiles mouvements de bassin de Draco qui se procurait du plaisir, cet anneau de chair qui se décontractait puis qui se contractait étaient presque suffisants pour contenter l'homme dont les cheveux chatouillaient le haut du dos de son 'amour'. C'est en faisant son premier mouvement pour se retirer un peu que Draco cria comme une bête en rut, s'arquant de tout bords tout côtés, amenant Lucius à gémir tout aussi fort. Lucius n'eut pas le temps de faire sa demande que Draco ouvrait encore la bouche pour hurler ce que l'homme voulait entendre encore et encore…

-OUIIIII ! Oui oui… Dit-il en se reculant pour faire entrer Lucius encore.

En saisissant encore les testicules de Draco, Lucius provoqua chez le garçon un profond désir de jouir au plus vite, il criait presque toutes les fois où le grand blond entrait en lui, sentant la brûlure agréable qu'amenait son ascension vers l'orgasme souhaité.  
Bien sûre, à ce moment, tout lien de sang fut oublier pour ne laisser que luxure et débauche prendre place, Lucius se pencha pour venir attraper Draco et le serrer contre lui tout en lui faisant l'amour remarquablement, parce que oui, c'était voulu des deux côtés.

Plus vite et fort encore se cognait leur corps tandis qu'ils approchaient du but de cet acte, plus puissant furent leur cris et gémissements… Une des mains de Draco se libéra de sa poigne et alla directement se placer sur la fesse de Lucius, l'incitant à rendre plus violents ses allées et venues en tirant et relâchant énergiquement. En jouissant, Lucius n'eut plus le contrôle et laissa son corps marteler celui de Draco avec haine, haine parce qu'il lui en voulait de lui donner ce plaisir, mais il s'en voulait aussi d'aimer ça, c'était un peu comme sa petite vengeance, celle qui précédait ce sentiment de vide et de culpabilité à la fois. Il masturba Draco tout en continuant douloureusement ses entrées et sorties, conduisant ce dernier à crier si fort qu'il en fit probablement craquer les murs. Quand Lucius arrêta tout mouvement, il put entendre Draco chuchoter tout bas dans le tissus de l'oreiller..

-Oh oui, oh oui mmm…

Comme si Draco voulait garder son bonheur pour lui seul, ne pas se faire entendre parce qu'au fond, c'était mal, mais il avait adoré ça. Il laissa le jeune homme reprendre son souffle avant de s'enlever, car il savait que cela ferait mal, la sensibilité étant à son comble pour tout deux. Doucement il lui caressa le dos auquel justement il faisait face, avec l'attention nécessaire pour le relaxer, puis, lui donnant un doux baiser, il se retira…

-hhmmm… Se plaignit Draco en permettant enfin à son ventre de toucher le matelas pour se reposer.

Lucius aussi se laissa aller, il se coucha ventre contre le dos du plus jeune et respira en silence, ne sachant que dire parce qu'attaché à lui d'une façon différente. Draco allait trouver le sommeil, mais la main de Lucius vint raviver ses sens en lui caressant les cheveux…

-Je suis désolé… Murmura-t-il.

Draco prit le temps de se retourner et de pousser Lucius avec délicatesse à côté de lui.

-Si tu l'avait fait sans aucune raison, cela aurait été bien pire… C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, pas toi… C'est de ma faute.. Et je n'ai pas vraiment de regret car, au moins je ne suis pas seul.

Ce fut une explication que Lucius ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais quelques minutes plus tard il y repensa en silence et su… Su que Draco avait un certain sentiment pour lui, enfin il voulait bien y croire.

POV Lucius  
J'ouvre les yeux ce matin et j'aperçois mon fils…Mon Draco chéri, l'enfant que j'Ai toujours voulu avoir… Mon mari. J'ai juste envie de lui donner un claque à la tête pour avoir fait une bêtise monumentale, mais je dois aussi me blâmer pour ça, si je n'avais pas accepté aussi. Il a l'air si paisible, son bras me serrant, m'empêchant de me lever pour aller à la toilette, la vessie me brûle, mais je ne veux pas défaire cette petite figure d'ange qui dort tout contre moi. S'il m'avait laissé décidé aussi, nous n'en serions pas là, JE n'en serais pas là… À me dire que, à partir de ce matin, ce garçon qui rêvasse contre ma chair, c'est mon mari, celui que je dois protéger et satisfaire en tout point. J'ai mal à la tête, pourquoi moi ? Ce n'est pas un rêve je le sais, je le sens, justement son souffle chaud s'échoue sur mon bras et me ramène à la dure réalité, il est bien là… Celui à qui je devrai faire l'amour chaque fois qu'il le souhaitera, celui qui sera à mes côtés lorsque tout ira mal, lorsque tout ira à merveille aussi. Celui que je devrai embrasser lorsqu'il se réveillera, embrasser… Mot très simple quand je n'étais que son père, maintenant très complexe… Je vois le fils en premier, le garçon en second et après cela me vient l'idée que c'est mon mari, mon mari par Salazar ! Si Narcissa apprenait… Passons.

Oh tiens, tu ouvres les yeux… N'essaies pas d'avoir l'air sensuel en t'étirant de la sorte, ça ne marchera pas.

-Bonjour pèr.. Lucius. Tu me dis en un sourire sublime.  
Ma fois, ton innocence est encore toute là, tu ôses presque m'appeler père, j'en ai des frissons, dire qu'il faut que je t'embrasse…

-Bonjour, Draco. Voilà, le matin on embrasse vite si on s'est pas brossé les dents.

Tu me souries bêtement encore, mais qu'as-tu donc à être si heureux ? Tu es soumis, tu m'appartiens encore plus qu'avant, tu me doit un respect total et te voilà qui me souries comme si tu venais de voir la plus belle chose au monde ! Je ne sais pas si je devrais pleurer ou éclater de rire, mais je ne montre rien.

-Va à la douche.

Ça devrait le tenir éloigné un bon bout de temps. Ce que nous avons fait hier, je le regrette amèrement, je vais le regretter chaque fois d'ailleurs, maudit sois-tu pour posséder un tel charme, je suis tombé dans le panneau ! Tu te lèves, nu et j'aperçoit tout ton corps de dos, à la lumière… Tu es magnifique, mes mains, je l'avoue, passerait des heures à user ta peau avec de douces caresses, mais à cause de toi, je me sens obligé et ça m'enrage ! Ta façon de marcher jusqu'à notre sale de bain, celle qui fut autrefois à Narcissa et moi, me rend dingue, j'ai envie de te suivre… D'aller te laver, te toucher le cou de mes lèvres et t'embraquer dans un élan de désir. La porte se referme, tu restes tout de même pudique dans un sens, j'apprécies, car avoir laissé la porte ouverte aurait été perçu comme une invitation pour moi. Je suis pervers ou j'aime vraiment Draco ? Je n'en sais rien, son innocence me fait sentir coupable, mais sa personne m'attire, mon cœur bat très fort pour lui, ses yeux, Oh ses yeux ! Tout l'enfance y est encore inscrite et quand il rit, ses yeux se plissent, il a l'air espiègle… Pourquoi je l'aime ainsi ? Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal, au contraire, mais moi, moi, moi je veux le toucher pour ressentir ce beau sentiment, moi je veux l'embrasser et lui faire toute ces choses dont il ne connaît même pas l'existence encore…

-Père ?

Par Salazar ! Mon cœur se brise…

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Viens ici.

Ai-je d'autre choix ? Tu t'arrêtes en face de moi et me regarde, ne sachant si tu devrais sourire ou avoir peur, tu ne me connais même pas, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Je te flanque une gifle à la figure, une grosse. On dirait que tu vas pleurer…

-La prochaine fois, j'irai avec une ceinture ! Excuses-toi !  
Si tu te rebelles, je n'aurai plus se pouvoir sur toi et je perdrai la raison de t'aimer, parce que ainsi soumis, tu gardes un peu de ta pureté, tu as encore besoin d'être guidé.

-Je m'excuse, Lucius. Que tu me dis, la tête baissée.

-Que me voulais-tu ? Que je demande sur un ton plus doux.

-Te dire que j'allais nous faire préparer à manger…

-Bien, je prend ma douche et te rejoins à la cuisine.

Et tu t'en vas, la main sur la joue et une mine de déterré, comme si je venais de t'annoncer notre divorce, je n'en reviens pas combien tu prends cela à cœur. Je vais me laver en silence, passant le savon que tu as passé sur ton corps, sur ma peau…

-Ne viens-tu pas m'embrasser avant le déjeuner ? Que tu me demandes.

Ça y est, ça commence, je suis damné ! Je m'approche en roulant les yeux d'énervement, oui tu m'agaces ! On dirait que c'est moi qui suis devenu ton esclave. Si je n'étais pas en train de me pencher pour toucher tes belles lèvres avec les miennes, je te frapperais ! Mais j'oublie tout dès que tu me touches… Tes mains sur mes hanches, je frissonne. Ta bouche qui s'entrouvre, je laisse sortir un souffle. Ta langue qui vient rencontrer la mienne, je gémit. Ta poitrine sue la mienne, je flanche…

-Va t'assoire et mange mon amour.

Je l'ai dit sans m'énerver, tu semble bien le prendre, mais je vois que tu aurais aimé continuer plus longtemps. Nous aurons d'autres occasions, mais je prie pour que ce ne soit pas ce soir, pire pendant la journée… Oh, la journée, qu'allons-nous faire de notre journée d'ailleurs ?

-As-tu quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui, Lucius ?

-Non.

Je suis vaincu, j'aurais dû trouver quelque chose. Je n'ai rien à dire… et j'ai une envie folle de lui apprendre…

-Viens là, Draco.

Je te fais t'assoire sur mes cuisses à califourchon et je souris comme un idiot, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pourvoir te dire pour justifier mon appel ? Tu m'excites juste à rester sur moi, l'air perdu en attendant que ma bouche s'ouvre pour te dire quelque chose. Ta poitrine, plus petite, elle m'appelle, ton cou, j'ai envie d'y glisser ma langue…

-Embrasses-moi.

J'ai commis l'irréparable je le sais bien, mais j'en ai tellement envie… Envie de voir tes yeux fermés parce que tu es mignon quand tu embrasse, toujours de la même façon parce que c'est la seule que tu connaisses, ton nez souffle de l'air sur le mien…

-Lucius… Que tu murmures dans ma bouche alors que je l'ai ouverte pour prendre toute tes lèvres, mon bas-ventre brûle soudainement.

Tes main se font aventureuses alors que je n'ai rien autorisé, je l'ai déjà dit, je suis maudit. Ton petit corps, pas si petit, j'essaie de m'en convaincre je le jure, est une vrai tentation.

-Encore… Murmures-tu alors que je m'éloigne de ta bouche redoutable.

Je reviens faire glisser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, mouiller de ma salive tout le contour de cette antre à peine découverte, la mienne, rien qu'à moi, pour toujours. Je sens aussi ce qui se prépare entre tes cuisses, je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas non plus l'initiative dont tu fais preuve en me caressant vivement partout, diable ! Oh oui tu es digne d'un diable, ton apparence attire et une fois prisonnier de ton charme, impossible de s'en défaire… Je suis ton père et je me suis laissé prendre comme un vulgaire rat dans une trappe ! Petit démon à la peau douce qui au déjeuner profite de moi, chaque occasion que tu auras de me rappeler mon erreur, tu la saisiras n'est-ce pas ? Soyez maudits, toi et ta jeunesse, toi et ta beauté !

-Non, ça suffit !

Je devais t'arrêter, ce n'est pas le moment pour faire ça ensemble, pas alors que je martyrise mon esprit à essayer de comprendre pourquoi je t'aime autant.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Soyez maudits, toi et tes belles paroles !

-Ce n'est pas le moment.

POV Draco  
Il ne me désir pas, ou c'est moi qui ne sais pas m'y prendre ? Je croyais que je devais lui plaire et il me refuse… Que dois-je penser ? Qu'il n'est pas heureux, il ne m'aime pas, c'est évident, il m'a fait l'amour pour que je ferme ma gueule, pour les formalités, c'est tout. Je lui offre mon corps aux premières heures du matin, je suis fatigué, mal à l'aise et il me refuse, j'ai mal. Je dois être un bon mari, il doit être fier de moi…

-M'aimes-tu ?

Pourquoi j'ai demandé ça !

-Oui, je t'aime.

Non, pas comme ça Lucius…

-M'aimes-tu comme un amoureux, d'amour…

-Oui Draco.

-Assez pour toi-même venir et me faire l'amour sans que je te le demande ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Non, je vais m'occuper de mes œufs brouillés, il ont l'air d'avoir plus de sentiments que toi en ce moment ! Sale brute, tu voulais juste me baiser parce que tu supportais pas qu'un autre le fasse avant toi, le fasse tout court ! Va te faire foutre, Lucius Malfoy !… Ah si je pouvais dire ces mots de vive voix. Mais je ne dois pas, sinon je perdrai la chance unique que j'ai que tu m'aimes enfin. Tes lèvres, je les adore, ta peau, j'aime sa douceur et ta langue… Si mielleuse contre la mienne, c'est comme embrasser un nuage, tellement onctueux, doux, impossible de ne pas y penser, j'en ai envie, là, tout de suite. Je veux que tu me prennes et que tu me fasse ce bien que tu m'as fait la nuit dernière, je ne me sentais pas bien dans ma tête, mais mon corps lui, en voulait toujours plus et c'est ça qui est le plus fort. Mon corps t'appelles, ne l'entends-tu pas ?

-Regardes-moi cette table que nous avons, Lucius.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier ?

-Tu me prendras, un jour, sur elle ?

Je sens que j'aurais dû me la fermer, je vais m'en prendre toute une…

-Draco… Que tu soupires, tu as l'air las de moi déjà alors que j'essais de raviver ton envie de moi, je suis un bon à rien.

-Je m'excuse.

Et voilà, le bon petit mari soumis que tu désirais tant, tu l'as devant toi, il se pâme devant ta beauté et ton expérience, mais tu ne vois rien.

-Je veux simplement que tu sois heureux.

-Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai besoin, mon amour.

Et quoi encore !

-Alors dis-le moi. Que je te dis.

-Je veux que tu la fermes !

Comme tu voudras, Ô grand dictateur de mon cœur et de mes moindres faits et gestes, je suis là pour t'obéir, je n'ai pas le choix, je l'ai voulu.

-Et je veux que tu te couches sur cette maudite table !

Mon sourire revient d'un seul coup… Il me désire ? Je me sens presque honoré, il veut toucher mon corps… Il veut m'entendre gémir… Oh oui, je me couche sur cette table bénie et je t'attend, viens. Je sais que tu ne me violeras pas, même si tu y vas durement, tu es comme ça, à moi de m'y faire, j'ai envie moi aussi, de ressentir à nouveau ce plaisir que j'ai vraiment connu la nuit dernière, si bon… Fait avec art. Oh oui, ta main sur ma cuisse, remontes-la vite où tu sais que le plaisir commence…

FIN des POV

-Prends-le. Dit Lucius en entrant un doigt dans la bouche de Draco.

-Mmmm…

-Gémis… Lui ordonna Lucius alors qu'il tirait sur les cheveux de Draco pour lui tourner la tête sur le côté et lui torturer le cou avec sa langue.

-Aahhh.. Obéit le jeune blond avec sa voix la plus aguichante.

Lucius s'arrêta brusquement et se redressa.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Draco, certain d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

-Ce soir, ce soir nous ferons l'amour, pas avant.

-Bien. Dit Draco, bien excité en allant se rasseoir à sa place.

-Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler.

-Je sais.

-Tu es merveilleux. Lui dit Lucius.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, n'en doutes pas.

Ils mangèrent en silence, allèrent s'habiller et se rejoignirent au salon pour discuter un peu, Lucius en avait besoin.

-Dis-moi Lucius… Commença Draco en prenant son premier verre de boisson alcoolisée avec ce dernier. –Je trouve pas ça très drôle…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Et bien heu… Étant ce qu'on est… On pourra pas continuer la lignée des Malfoys… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Et depuis quand tu te préoccupes de cela, Draco ?  
-C'était simplement une constatation… Je trouve cela domage.

-Oh mais cela ce fera ! Dit Lucius en posant son verre pour, enfin, se coller à Draco de son plein gré… -Tu auras ton fils, toi aussi… Je vais nous dénicher une superbe dame pour cela.

-Ah bon ?

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que les femmes ne t'attirent pas…  
-Elles sont belles, mais je ne peux rien dire… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est avec l'une d'elles…

-C'est merveilleux, tu verras. Répondit Lucius.

-Plus qu'avec moi ?

-Draco, on ne compare pas les femmes aux hommes justement parce qu'il n'y a rien à comparer… C'est deux genres différents voilà tout.

-Mais si tu pouvais faire un choix… Tu choisirais une femme ou un homme ?

-Une femme.

Draco se sentit tout à coup rejeté…

-Alors tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu le dis ?

-Bien sûre !

-Je ne comprend plus rien.

-Ça viendra, ne t'en fais pas.

-Alors ? Fit Draco.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu te colles à moi pour quelle raison ?

-J'ai besoin d'une raison maintenant ?

-Non, c'est juste que… Se coupa Draco.

-Que quoi ? Merde arrête d'insinuer, sois clair !

-Je t'ai demandé si tu allais venir à moi de ton plein gré et tu m'a dit oui… Je croyais simplement qu'enfin tu m'acceptais.

-Voyons ! Draco ! Dit-il en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête. –Il faut prendre le temps ! Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit que c'était ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Je ne te sauterai pas dessus comme ça, c'est hors de question !

-Je suis vraiment nul, j'avais pas compris…

-Tu viens de gâcher mon envie maintenant, t'es content ? Dit Lucius en s'éloignant sur le sofa.

-Non, je m'excuse…

-Ne t'excuses pas en plus, tu empires les choses.

-Bordel ! Jura Draco.

-Ne jures pas ! Dit Lucius en croisant les jambes, attrapant son verre d'alcool posé sur la table.

-J'en ai certainement le droit, bordel laisses-moi un peu ! Dit-il en se levant, mais Lucius ne l'entendait pas ainsi et tira sur son pantalon pour le faire se rasseoir subito.

-Tu as les droits que moi je te donne, point à la ligne !  
Draco soupira et bu son verre, puis se retourna vers Lucius en souriant.

-D'accord… Et quand me donneras-tu le droit d'être aimé par toi ? Demanda-t-il en prenant la main de l'homme dans la sienne.

Lucius fut quelque peu surpris et manqua de s'étouffer, mais se reprit assez vite en approchant Draco de lui, puis le colla à sa poitrine et lui donna un baiser au cou.

-Tu sais que j'adore ton caractère. Dit-il en riant. –Tu ne lâches jamais.

Le dit fils ne dit rien, il se contentait de sourire, laissant le temps au dit père de se remettre dans l'ambiance qu'il avait gâché quelques minutes auparavant. Bien vite un autre baiser vint lui envahir le cou et il eut un frisson incontrôlable.

-Luci.. N'eut-il pas le temps de dire avant qu'une fine bouche se pose sur la sienne.

S'en suivit un long baiser explicite et les main du plus vieux vinrent caresser le haut du corps de l'autre, laissant paraître une certaine envie qui était de retour.  
-Si nous faisons l'amour maintenant, parce que nous le voulons tout les deux, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil… Murmura Lucius tout en se penchant pour être au-dessus de Draco.

-Rien n'est plus pareil de toutes façons.

Lucius prit tout son temps pour dévêtir son jeune mari, Draco fit de même une fois qu'il eut la chance de se retrouver au-dessus à son tour et maintenant c'était lui qui avait le contrôle. Il embrassa la poitrine dénudée de Lucius sans arrêter et ses mains glissait sur la peau douce entre les cuisses de ce dernier. Lucius se cambra, heureux de voir que Draco n'accordait pas la même importance au lien qui les unissait que lui, pouvant se laisser aller à ce qui n'était pas sensé se produire, avec plaisir. Fallait dire aussi que, Draco, malgré ce qu'il laissait voir, était rempli d'innocence, cette innocence était malsaine à plusieurs endroits, mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ?  
Lucius leva ses hanches et agrippa Draco par les siennes…

-Maintenant.

-Tu ne veux pas que..

-Non, maintenant. Soupira-t-il.

Draco avait voulu le 'préparer' mais Lucius était certain de ce qu'il faisait alors pas besoin de s'obstiner, il plaça son sexe à l'entrée du plus grand et ne le regarda même pas, trop mal è l'aise, à son tour, de le faire. Il se pencha ensuite pour être capable d'embrasser Lucius et parcourut une dernière fois son corps avec ses mains un peu tremblantes en fermant les yeux et entra doucement… Très bizarre ce qu'il ressentit dès lors, il avait mal au cœur, mais il était excité à la fois… Pas que Lucius était écœurant, mais l'impression qu'il eut en faisant un premier mouvement de va et vient fut inexplicable.

Là, à tenir Lucius par la taille, il revenait en lui comme ce dernier l'avait fait plus tôt avec lui. L'homme sourit faiblement parce que Draco semblait tellement inquiet…

-C'est bien… Réussit-il à soupirer alors qu'il se faisait pénétrer de nouveau.

Draco prit un peu d'assurance et raffermit ses mouvements de bassin afin de donner le plus de plaisir possible à Lucius et ainsi lui donner l'envie de recommencer plus tard, car c'est ce qu'il voulait, que Lucius l'aime et lui fasse l'amour comme un mari le devait. Il s'était donné pour mission d'ôter le goût d'une femme à Lucius pour toujours pour qu'il n'aime que lui. Il voulait bien plus que son Lucius l'admire qu'il voulait qu'il l'aime, probablement.

Encore des mouvements de bassins plus puissants, plus dirigés, en quelques minutes Lucius était prêt à se laisser aller et Draco n'y alla pas de main morte en intensifiant ses coups. Lucius posa ses mains sur les fesses de Draco et le força à y aller beaucoup plus violemment que celui-ci s'était imaginé capable de prendre.

-Hmm… Commença à gémir Draco entre les violentes allées et venues.

La sensation était différente pour Draco et il aimait beaucoup plus être en dessous finalement, mais ceci était difficilement comparable et presqu'aussi merveilleux. Il se démena encore et parvint à ses fins en jouissant avec un cri remarquable, mais il continua pour laisser Lucius avoir son pain lui aussi, il fallait qu'il l'ait.

Il l'eut, peu de temps après, forçant Draco à se dépasser encore plus pour obtenir une jouissance valant la peine et se déversa sur son propre ventre en serrant la taille de Draco, laissant des marques rouges sur celles-ci. Draco tomba mou sur Lucius et lui donna un baiser langoureux, Lucius répondit avec envie.

-Parce que tu le voulais plus que moi, c'était évident… Chuchota Lucius.

-Tu me plains ?

-Non, plus maintenant… Dit-il en s'emparant de sa bouche encore, caressant ses fesses et le bas de son dos avec douceur.

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Oui.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime… Et il l'embrassa encore.

-Maintenant, nous aurons une vie tranquille jusqu'à dans deux ans.

-Je ne veux pas y penser, tant que tu restes avec moi toujours.

-Si tu te plies à mes moindres désirs, je resterai. Dit Lucius.

-Tu n'as qu'à demander, Lucius.

-Alors allonges-toi… Dit Lucius en lui donnant sa place, prenant le dessus à son tour.

Ils refirent l'amour immédiatement, cette fois-ci avec douceur, puis le refirent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épuisés, incapables de bouger. Draco en était certain, Lucius l'aimait et allait rester avec lui, il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Voilà comment ils se sont aimé malgré leur lien, leur histoire est courte, mais non sans intensité… Dominance et soumission, mais l'amour règne depuis ce temps.

---------------FIN--------------


End file.
